With the ever increasing usage of armored cable (AC), flexible metal cable (FMC), or metal clad (MC) cable in lieu of conduit contained cable or wiring for buildings of a commercial or industrial nature there has occurred a concomitant proliferation of devices to support such cable at the code required every ten feet and within one foot of a panel box.
While existing devices that generally comprise a simple metal strap with a fastener hole therein have proven adequate for supporting the cable, their installation sometimes proves difficult when a large number of cables are to be installed in a confined space. This is especially true because of code requirements that force location of such cable supports to a point at or near the center of a joist or stud. Consequently, there has arisen a need for a reliable cable support that permits easy supporting in a space where several cables are to be installed in parallel arrangement. One option in such cases is stacking the cables in a series of supports; however, currently utilized “strap-type” supports are not stackable.